


Weight of the World

by Ilmare_Ilse



Series: Coco Puffs: The complete Collection [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Episode 2x01, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/pseuds/Ilmare_Ilse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was used to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. With Steve in jail and his family in Jersey, that weight was getting more and more difficult to handle. Spoilers for Episode 2x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just in case, this story has spoilers for the first episode of the second season, be warned!

Joe White was looking at the two men talking quietly in Danny's office. He could see that both of them were reaching the end of their endurance.

Steve had been in lockup for a week, he had been stabbed, broken out of jail, taken out a police officer, found out secrets about his dead father and went in search for the man that murdered him, all in one day.

Williams, well, he had only known the man for a day, but he could tell from the way he moved and talked, and how even after Steve was finally free and their jobs reinstated, he still kept himself away from his team, that he was not doing much better than Steve. To White, it didn't look like there was something physically wrong with the man, he certainly looked worn down, but Williams was carrying more than exhaustion over his shoulders.

Well, Williams had called him to help them sort out this mess, so they'd have to play by his rules now. He entered the detective's office to inform them that they were done for the day, but was surprised to hear them still talking about the case.

Danny had been checking the footage from the camera on Jameson's office, and they had found the recording of a meeting of Jack McGarrett and Wo Fat. Steve wanted to go to Halawa to speak to Hesse, but White had other plans. As soon as Danny reached for the phone to set up the meeting, White took the phone off his hands. "What the hell? Give me that!"

White didn't even look at Danny, talking to Steve instead. "We won't get anything out of him tonight, and you both need to go home."

Danny stood up, getting in White's face. "Who the hell you think you are to tell us what we need to do, huh?"

White just lifted an eyebrow, not the least intimidated by Danny. "Correct me if I'm wrong, _detective_ , but _you_ called _me_ , to help you to get Steve out if this mess. Now that he's out, I have no interest on seeing him falling flat on his face because he spent all day running around town with a stab wound on his gut!"

Danny's face got even more pinched if possible, when he realized that he had forgotten about Steve's injury. "Shit… You're right… Steve, you should get that wound looked at…" He looked apologetically at his friend.

Steve shook his head. "I'm alright, Danny… Max did a great job patching me up… he even gave me some antibiotics…"

Danny lifted his eyebrows. "Do I need to remind you that he's a Coroner? He doesn't have to worry about killing his patients because they are already dead!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'll be alright, Danno…"

Whatever Danny was going to say was interrupted by White. "You will be… _Will_ being the operative word. You need to get off your feet, go home, and sleep it off…"

For once, Danny found himself agreeing with White. "He's right, Rambo. Go home, get some rest…"

Steve looked worriedly at his friend. "I'm fine Danny… We could finish this up tonight…"

Danny lifted his eyebrows. "Finish this up tonight? Steven, this little camera has recorded about a year of footage! Trust me, we won't be done tonight, or tomorrow night, or the day after! So you'd better go home, get some sleep, pray that your gut doesn't rot and start falling into pieces and come back when that homemade appendectomy has healed some…"

White noticed Steve's stubborn expression and with a roll of his eyes turned to Danny. "Williams, he's not going to leave this place unless you go home as well…"

Danny's back tensed even more if possible. "You want me to go home? I can't go home! I have stuff to do here!"

White lifted an eyebrow. "Well, he's worried about you, so he won't be going until you're on your way out, son…"

Something like panic flashed in Danny's eyes before he could mask it with annoyance. He ignored White, focusing on Steve instead. "Alright, Rambo. If I go home now, would you go as well?"

Steve didn't look too convinced. "You're really going home?"

Danny smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll even drop you off, since you don't seem to have a ride at the moment."

Steve looked from Danny to White, finally agreeing with the arrangements. "Alright, let's go…"

* * *

Once they reached Steve's place, Danny went in with them to make sure that everything had been put back in order after the mess HPD had left with their so-called investigation. He was relieved to see that things looked close to normal, but he could tell from Steve's expression that not everything looked the same. "Everything alright, babe?"

Steve shook himself, looking at Danny with a small smile. "Yeah, Danno… I just didn't think that they would go through my stuff."

"Did they take anything important?" Danny sounded concerned.

Steve shook his head. "No Danno, it just looks like someone moved everything around and tried to get it back in its place…"

Danny chuckled. "Control freak…"

Steve turned to White. "You can stay in the spare bedroom, Sir…" He said, leading him in the direction of the stairs.

White waved him off. "I know my way around this house, son. Why don't you pour us some drinks?" He said, nodding in Danny's direction. With that, he moved in search of the spare bedroom.

Steve turned to Danny, and was surprised to find him moving inconspicuously towards the door. "Danny… don't you want to stay for a beer?"

Danny got that panicky expression on his face again. "No… I… I gotta go, babe… I'm beat… just gonna go home…" He said, pointing to the door.

Steve sighed. "Danno… we both know that if you leave, you're not going to go home… Why don't you stay for a while? We could have some beers, talk for a bit…"

Danny didn't bother to deny Steve's affirmation. But he seemed to get more agitated. "You want to talk? You have your training officer… What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

Steve didn't take his eyes off his friend. "Rachel…"

Danny shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, my friend. You've managed to pick the one subject I really don't feel like talking about…"

Steve would not be deterred. "Danny… Please?"

Danny wouldn't look at his friend. "There's really nothing to talk about…"

Steve looked at his friend pleadingly. "You know that's not true, Danny…"

Danny took a shaky breath and started pacing. "Alright… What do you want to know?"

Steve moved to the couch and sat down, studying his friend. "I'd like to know how you really are, Danny…"

Danny stopped pacing and glared at his friend. "I told you in the car. I'm alright!"

Steve shook his head. "Somehow, you didn't sound very convincing, Danny…"

Danny lifted his eyebrows. "Wow! What do you know! You developed psychic powers in jail! Let me call the news! Why don't you tell me all about how I am really doing then, huh?"

Steve sighed. "Danny… You look like you haven't slept in days… And you look… sad, unhappy… I just wish you'd tell me about it… See if I can help?"

Danny shook his head. "So now you're Doctor Phil! You want me to tell you how I feel, well…" He said, looking around the room, he ducked his head in defeat. "Suit yourself…" Danny resumed his pacing, looking more agitated by the minute.

"Well, you see. A week ago, I was the happiest I had been since I had come to this pineapple infested island. I had my family back! Rachel had chosen me and we were having a baby. But wait a minute! It's too good to last! So she's going to Jersey!"

Danny started waving his hands around as his story progressed. "So of course that when I have to follow her, all hell breaks loose and I have to stay behind. Well, it's alright… Because they still are my family and they are safe in Jersey, right? But no! Life is not supposed to go that well for our dear detective Williams!"

He stops to take a shuddering breath, but he's gotten this far, he might as well continue. "Of course that she has to call a couple of days later saying that she's terribly, _terribly_ sorry, but the baby is not mine…"

He stops, swallowing convulsively. "And maybe all the love she professed is not that strong, because Stan is back in the picture. And damn, it _hurts_. It hurts like your guts were being ripped apart, but hey… I still have my Gracie, right? Only she's 5000 miles away, again…"

Danny stopped, rubbing his forehead, and with a deep breath carried on. "Well… she'll be back soon, it's not too bad, at least I have my team… They'll be there if I need them, right? Well, detective Williams, unfortunately one of your friends got himself arrested, framed for murder! The other is too busy reestablishing his position in HPD, and the third one has enough shit of her own to deal with… Well… that's ok… I still have my job to keep me distracted… My badge has always been a great comfort, right? Well, dear Danny, you're wrong again, because along with your team, you lost your job. You lost your badge, so tough luck with that"

By now Danny was breathing heavily, his eyes filling with tears. "Oh, man… that's really sad, isn't it? But no worries… the last time you went through something like this, your little brother stepped up to the plate… he was there every day for six months! He wouldn't leave you alone now, right? Wrong again, Danno… Mattie is gone… he chose millions of bucks over his family… your little story won't make him bat a lash… So what do I have left? Is there anything in this hellhole that I have control of?"

He moved his hand to the gun at his waist, taking it out of it holster, and showing it to Steve. "This is the only thing I had control of. The only thing that wouldn't abandon me because of my mistakes… The only thing I had left at the end of the day…" He took a shuddering breath, re holstering his gun. He used his sleeve to wipe the few tears that had escaped his eyes and looked at Steve. "You see why talking about how I was feeling was a bad idea?" He said, his eyes filling again. He started moving towards the door. "I need to get out of here…"

Steve moved to stand in his way, taking his shoulders. "Danny, you're not alone anymore."

Danny pushed him away. "Stay the fuck away from me! You already said that once! Look at all the good it did!"

Steve was nothing if not persistent, so he kept pulling his friend closer, until finally he could wrap his arms around him. "I know, brah… I messed up, but I promise I'll have your back from now on… you're not alone anymore…"

Danny was still fighting it, shaking his head. "Can't do this… please…"

Steve drew his friend closer, awkwardly rubbing his trembling back. "Danny, you can't keep holding this in… You don't have to… Please, Danno, let me help."

Danny was too tired to keep fighting, he allowed himself to lean into his friend, reaching out to hang onto his shirt. "I… I wanted it so badly… Wanted them back…" He said in between his gasping breaths.

Steve held him tight, trying to comfort his friend. "I know Danno… It'll be alright…"

* * *

A few minutes later they were still in the same position, but Steve could see that Danny could barely keep his own weight up. Apparently White had been watching, and had noticed this as well. He approached the two friends, putting a comforting hand on their shoulders. "Alright, boys, Time for bed…"

Steve was ready to crash, but apparently Danny had other ideas. The moment the word _bed_ was uttered, he jumped away and started looking for an escape route, his expression close to panic. "No! I'm… I'm going home… Gotta go…" He brushed a trembling hand down his face.

Steve came closer, trying to steer him towards the bedroom. "Danny… You're exhausted… Come on… You need to sleep…"

Danny shook his head, moving towards the door. "No… I can't… I don't want… I gotta go…"

His escape attempt was stopped by White. "Come on, son… Up the stairs."

Danny pulled away again. "I'm not your son! And I'm not one of your little soldiers!"

White raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Fair enough, I'm neither your father nor your superior, but from the little I know you I can tell that you are not a stupid man. I know that your little girl is coming to town soon, and that you don't want her to notice that she lost the chance to have her family back together again. If you keep this up, the next time she sees you she'll be seeing a broken man, and she will eventually find out the truth. Is that really what you want?"

Danny's face crumpled. He shook his head and muttered a soft "no".

White smiled, steering the two younger men to Steve's room. "Alright, then it's time for bed."

Steve and White helped Danny to get into a shirt and track pants that Steve had provided, and helped him settle on Steve's bed. He knew whatever sleep he got this night would be interrupted by nightmares. He had gotten some sleep in the last week, but the constant nightmares made him wake up even more tired than when he had fallen asleep.

He watched as Steve settled into a chair next to the bed, holding to Danny's hand. Danny would have pointed out that he was a big boy; he didn't need Steve to hold his hand while he slept, and that Steve needed to get some sleep himself, but he was too tired to do anything. He was relieved to see that White shared his concern, and nudged Steve until he got it into some sleeping clothes and into the bed, next to Danny.

He turned around to look at his friend, noticing that he looked as beat as he felt. Steve gave him a tired smile, extending his hand. "Sweet dreams, Danno"

Danny gave Steve a watery smile, reaching out to shake Steve's hand, but both of them fell asleep before withdrawing them and ended up sleeping the whole night holding onto each other.

For Danny it would be the first night free of nightmares and with uninterrupted sleep in more than a week. Tomorrow he would be able to keep carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he wouldn't have to do it alone. His Ohana was back at his side, and together they were capable of anything.

* * *

The End...

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This came about because of the new season. More specifically from the commented car scene. My take was that Danny is not as alright as he claims to be, and Steve knows it, but Danny still wouldn't talk about it because it hurts too much, so he keeps hidin in work and other stuff that take his mind off his crappy life... And then this came about...
> 
> I hope you don't think it's too out of character, but it truly felt for me like te universe had imploded around Danny in the season finale, and he didn't have anyone to give him a hug and tell him it'll be alright... so i wrote this...


End file.
